Losing hope
by Albax11
Summary: After most of the F.E.A.R Pointman's teammates are wiped out one by one by the monster that was once his mother, will he be able to save the last person besides himself that is still alive. Jin. Spoilers if you have not played FEAR: Extraction Point


**I do not own anything related to FEAR or FEAR Extraction Point , Vivendi Universal does. **

**Author Notes: **_This is really just a one-shot I wrote after experiencing Jin Sun-Kwon's incredibly lame demise in FEAR Extraction Point, if you have not played the expansion pack yet, this will make little to no sense. And to those that have played it, I am aware I changed much of the scenario, skipped the level layout for the most part, but hey, it's a fanfic. Who knows, if received well... I might actually continue this._  
**Updates:**_ I decided to change some of the dialog in this chapter, to make it a little more... logical._

I can't remember how long it was since I had seen her face, not since the crash. She is out there somewhere, alone, with those... things after her. I ducked my head behind cover as I heard an incoming transmission. I was surprised to hear Jin Sun-Kwon's voice, more so by the depressed tone she delivered the words in.

"You're not coming, are you? I'm going to die here, alone. I don't want to die with THEM...", I threw my rifle aside and drew my sidearm as I rose from behind the crate I was crumpled up against. I yelled into the transmitter in my helmet,

"Jin, I'm coming! Hold on!"

... No answer.

I had surprised the replicas by plunging at them, I was able to get a clear shot at one of them, hitting him in the face, his limp corpse falling to the ground. Even if they were clones, they were not stupid, they knew I was dangerous and unpredictable, so they withdrew. In spite of myself I kept on running, towards Jin's last signal. I managed to catch another replica off guard, my boot raising to crush his head against a nearby wall, quickly moving on to break another replicas neck with a swift roundhouse kick, landing on his jaw. I had to take chances, and the element of surprise was the only thing that had kept me alive so far, that and my reflexes.

After dispatching the last replicas in that area of the hospital I finally reached the bridge connecting me to Jin's location. Still only armed with my pistols, I stepped onto the bridge, and as though the replicas could read my mind, I turned my head just in time to see a chopper open fire against the side of the walkway.

"Hurry" A little girls voice whispered into head. I shaked my head, did Alma want to help me or kill me?

I sprinted as fast as I could, bullets whizzing past inches from my face and glass raining down around me, I only focused on reaching Jin in time. As I reached the end of the bridge I slowed down to gain footing, I then threw myself at the door, bashing it open.

The unmistakable voice of my brother echoed inside my skull.

"Hurry brother" I gritted my teeth as the world became engulfed in white, what looked like charred flesh falling from the ceiling.

"Soon you will have to make a choice, and stop running." The grip on my pistol tightened, as I entered a sectioning corridor, to my right, I saw blue light coming from an elevator and on my other side-- "Jin!" I could see her only for the fraction of a second... those things were tailing her. I reached the corner at the end of the corridor just in time to see the doors close behind her. Her screams is all the reply I got. Horrified screams.

"Jin! JIN!" I frantically bashed at the door, my eyes filling with tears. I knelt at the door, the feeling of helplessness overwhelming me.

"Please... not her." The door slowly slid open slowly, revealing the four ghostly shapes floating around Jin's body. I scrambled to my feet and ran over to her body, as soon as I entered the room, the whiteness and the visages disappeared. Her face and body was battered, bruises and cuts scattered all over her body. I propped her against my chest gently, as though I was cradling a baby in my arms.

"Jin... it's all my fault." I could not help the stream of tears running down my face. I mourned Holiday, Alice and Jankowski, but I endured because I had to, it was different with Jin. I looked at her again, my vision still blurred from the tears in my eyes. Her body was still warm and with a sudden trembling motion, her lips moved slightly.

"J-Jin?" ever so gently, I put my lips against hers, her breath as faint as the touch of a feather. "This is all my fault.. I don't want to lose you..."

"No," She managed, smiling at me. "You came to me..." she coughed, colour draining from her face.

"I-I won't die alone." she smiled at me faintly, her eyes slowly beginning to glaze over.

"Jin. Don't die on me... I... I need you." I had to tell her how I felt before she was gone. "I love you!"

"You do?" She blinked in as if in surprise. "I always thought you were pretty cute.." With her last energy, she raised her hand up stroke my cheek. "Stop her... Stop the replicas." With that, her head fell back, her hand falling to the ground as her eyes glazed over. I let my hand slide her eyelids down. Slowly I set her down on the floor, grabbing my sidearm from the ground before rising.

I didn't shed any more tears, my pain was quickly replaced with pure hatred. My mother did this. No, not my mother... my mother is long since dead. She is something else now. I am the only one that can stop her.

Alma and Fettel, I will destroy you both... I'll find a way, for Jin.


End file.
